The Voices
by MyLittleFluttershy
Summary: My original character Folle is...different. She leaves her home in Canterlot and meets Screw Loose, whom is also looking for a home. Along the way she meets a few friends and finds a temporary home at Sweet Apple Achres. Alot more things happen in the first part of the two part fanfiction series: "The Voices."


The Voices

By:MyLittleFluttershy

References

Applespice- bronykind's rendition of "Oldspice"

"You'll be in my heart" a song By Pop musician Phil Colins, I changed the word "hand" to "hoof" to make it sound more pony-ish

Chapter One

It started a long time ago. A rainy spring day. Folle'd ran away again. Away from the laughing and pointing, the shunning and sadness. But this time, she wasn't going back to Canterlot. She's ran for miles and stopped for a rest in an open field. She saw a mare walking towards her. She wanted to run away, but her hooves were frozen to the ground. But the mare coming to her was acting... strange. She was barking. Like a little lost puppy. Barking. Folle watched the strange mare as she got closer. The mare stopped and tilted her head at Folle, as if confused. She growled. Then barked in delight. Folle was the confused one now. Maybe this mare was even more crazy than her. She tried to get some words out of her.

"Umm, hi?" she spoke with her rasp and rough voice.

The mare was panting loudly, as to stick to her dog-like image.  
"What's your name?"

The mare straightened up then started walking in circles. Folle noticed the mare's cutie mark. A screw. and she was traveling leftward. What was that saying? Righty tighty, lefty loosey?

She took a wild guess, "Screw Loose?"

The mare nodded, a glum look on her face. Screw Loose? So, she was insane, even her parents knew.

"My name's Folle."

Screw Loose struggled to utter some words. It had been forever since she'd spoken. "That's... a very... nice name... what's... it ...mean?"

"Insane. It means insane. But, that aside, what are you doing here?"

Screw Loose looked at her hooves.

"You don't know, do you?"

She shook her head. Folle looked at her.

"Well, how about this, follow me, and I'll find you some place to go."

Screw Loose wagged her tail and jumped up and down like an excited little puppy.

They walked, Screw Loose trailed behind Folle sometimes, leaving Folle to whistle for Screw Loose to catch up.

"Hey, Screwey, where'd you come from?"

"Po..ny..ville."

"Oh, that town over there, with dirt roads and little houses. Heh. Not at all like Canterlot."

Screw Loose shook her head. They continued until reaching Ponyville. They walked through the empty streets.

"There has to be a hotel somewhere. Anypony up? We could use some help! Somepony? Anypony? Ow!" Folle held her hoof up to her head. "The voices, shut them off! Shut up! Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Shut up, ughh, why can't you go away?" Folle fell over and screamed. Screw Loose barked. "Aaaaahh! I'm not gonna hurt anypony! shut up! Aaaagghhhh!" Folle cried and bit her lip hard. Her lip bled. Her muzzle was covered in blood and she passed out.

Screw Loose nudged her back. Folle coughed and woke up.

"I hate those voices! They're the reason everypony thinks I'm crazy!"

"What...do...th..ey...say?"

"They tell me to hurt ponies, be mean to them, and even kill them."

Screw Loose flinched. "Do...you..ev..er..lis...ten?"

"Only once, I was two and it was the first time I'd heard them. I cut off my sister's mane and tail in her sleep."

Screw Loose looked shocked.

"But, I'll never listen to them again! Those voices have been a pain in my flank since I was a filly! It's like a trip to an electric shock chair every time, but I've also got another problem."

Screw Loose tilted her head in confusion.

"I can see everything."

Chapter Two

Screw Loose seemed even more confused.

"I can see into the future, and if somepony is lying,"

Screw Loose gaped in awe.

"It's not as good as it seems, it's... why I ran away. I saw a future in humiliation and shame, I left Canterlot because that's where the image was. But, nevermind, the important thing is that we find a place to stay,"

They trotted to a cottage on a hill. Folle knocked on the door. A pink-maned pony peeked out of the door.

"Uh...hi..." She spoke in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, hi. My er, friend and I were hoping for a place to stay. Do you have any spare rooms?"

"Oh, I wish I could help, but...you see...because of the rain, I have to keep my animal friends inside...sorry I couldn't help,"

"It's alright. Bye, umm, what's your name?"

"Fluttershy,"

"Bye Fluttershy,"

They galloped to a fancy house with purple and blue paint and wonderful decor. Folle knocked on the door.

"Oh, my word! Why are you two outside in this weather?"

"We have no place to go."

"Well, I'm sorry, my dear, but I have no space!"

Folle glanced inside, there was tons of space. Folle gave the pony a glare.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ican'thelpyoutwomaresrightnow, have to leave, bye!"

The mare slammed the doors in their face.

They trotted to a ranch, an apple orchard of sorts. They knocked on the door of the house. A orange, blonde-ish pony answered the door.

"Well, hiya! This don't seem like no weather for somepony to be outside." She said in her southern accent. "Ya'll come in!"

She pulled them inside and wrapped them in towels.

"Sit down, y'all. You two girls gotta get dry."

"You're being very helpful miss...?"

"Applejack. Of the Apple family. You?"

"I'm Folle, this is Screw Loose."

"Some odd names, why is that?"

"I'm insane."

"What?"

"I hear voices... I can see into the future. I can see into the past. I can see when somepony is lying. And as for Screw Loose..."

Screw Loose barked.

"...is a dog."

"Well, that's alright! We're happy to take in anypony!"

"But, I don't wanna cause any harm."

"No problem! We'll keep ya somewhere you can't get to anypony at night. I've got a friend for Screw Loose, too. Oh, Winnona!"

A dog came running downstairs and sat at Applejack's hooves.

"This is Winnona, my dog."

Screw Loose barked and ran up to Winnona. they romped around while Folle and Applejack continued conversation.

"So, these...voices, what do they say?"

"They tell me to hurt, be mean to, and even kill ponies."

Applejack gulped.

"But I only listened to them once, and that was when I was little! S-so don't get the wrong idea!"  
"It's alright."

"Applejack." A stallion said as he walked downstairs.

"Big Mac, hi!" Applejack greeted.

"Sis, who're these strange ponies?"

"Big Macintosh! They are company! These poor ponies were lost. You don't mind do you?"

"Nnnope."

"Well, Folle, Big Mac. Big Mac, Folle,"

"Hi." Folle mumbled in a harsh tone.

"Aren't very hospitable, are ya?"

Folle turned her back to Big Mac.

"Ya did call 'er strange, Big Mac,"

"That was aimed for the barking one,"

"Hey! Don't insult my friend!" Folle jumped off of the couch and started backing Big Mac into a corner.

"She's been through way more than you think! You can't judge somepony you haven't met, Mr. Applespice! How'd you like it if somepony called you a brute 'cuz of your strength, huh?"

"Well, I-"

"Exactly!"

"How do you know that I use Applespice?"

"I have a nose." That was a lie, (well, she does have a nose but,) she was able to see into the past. Everything Big Mac has done and seen, she now knew it all.

"What about my strength?"

"I'm not blind."

Applejack cleared her throat. "Well, Big Mac, why don't ya just go up to your room, and leave us girls alone?"

"I was just about to do that."

Big Mac stomped upstairs.

"Yeesh, who does your brother think he is?"

"This isn't how he usually is, Folle. He must be in a sour mood 'er somethin'."

"Any other obnoxious family members I should know about?"

"Mah Granny ain't obnoxious, but maybe..."

"WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" Three voices came bursting from upstairs.

"Mah little sister."

Chapter Three

A little red-headed filly trotted downstairs, and two other blank flanks followed behind her.

"Applejack, who's this barking mare?" The redhaired one asked.

"Nevermind her, who's the one with the cool manestyle?" the orange one continued.

"They're gonna be stayin' with us for a while, girls. This is Folle and she's Screw Loose."

"Screw Loose, huh? That mean you're crazy?"

"Applebloom! That isn't how we talk to anypony!"

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Folle, this is my little sis, Applebloom. These are her friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle."

"Hi." Folle used the same angry tone.

"Ooh, I like her! I can tell she's the kind of mare who can live each day without giving a flying feather!" Scootaloo yelled.

"That's what you think, kid."

"Oh, and she's feisty."

"Listen, kid, I'd rather not be bothered right now, I've been through a lot and, I need some peace and quiet,"

"Yeesh, what a pansy,"

"Pansy?!"

"Um, Scoot..."

"You think I'm a pansy?! Well Ms. Pegasus who can't fly, I've suffered through more abuse and bullying than you could ever dream! I've been nearly killed, and had to watch my best friend burn! I have to deal with painful voices and scarring looks into the past. Every! Single! Day! So I ask again Ms. Blank Flank, you think I'm a pansy?!"

Scootaloo cried and ran upstairs. Folle began to tear up.

"Oh dear Celestia, I'm a monster! I just made a filly cry! I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself!" Folle slammed her head against the wall again and again. "Stupid! Why do I have to be such a freak? I hate it, I hate it! I'm just what all those ponies called me. I am crazy, I am freakish. I. Am. Folle."

"Folle, you just made a mistake..."

"No! It's more than that! It's what I always do! I gain trust, then just... lash out! I hate that about me! I hate it, I hate it!"

"Folle..."

"No!"

"Folle..."

"Shut up!"

"Folle!" Shouted a small voice. "Folle, I forgive you." It was Scootaloo.

"No. You can't!"

"I wasn't asking your permission, Folle! I said I forgive you! Now shut up and accept it!"

"Scootaloo!" Applejack snapped.

"No," Folle laughed. "That's the sort of stuff a filly should dish up. She's got a smart mouth, but that can be a good thing. You know what Scoot?"

"What?"

"I like your spunk,"

Chapter Four

The two other fillies went home, and the day went by fast. Folle slept in the barn, to stay away from anypony. In the morning she was awoken by the refreshing smell of apple fritters. She walked to the house and saw Applejack baking the fritters.

"Applejack?"

"Well, howdy, Folle,"

"The fritters smell amazing,"

"Well, thanks! It's a family recipe,"

"Umm, I know this sounds a little strange, but can I braid your mane?"

"Why?"

"I used to braid my best friend's hair before she burned to death."

AJ gave into pity. "You can braid it."

Folle used her magic to pull out her hair tie and began braiding AJ's mane.

"So, what was your friend like?"

"The best pegasus ever. She was funny, kind, sweet, honest, and great at playing the guitar. One of the fastest flyers in Equestria. But that Rainbow Dash beat her in the young flyer competition. I gotta admit, RD does have some skills,"

"I'm friends with Rainbow,"

"Wow,"

"What was your friend's name?"

"Strummer Smile,"

The timer ringed for the fritters to be taken out of the oven. Folle tied AJ's braided mane and AJ took the fritters out of the oven.

"Soup's on, everypony!" AJ shouted.

Big Mac, Applebloom, and Granny Smith walked downstairs. Screw Loose and Winnona ran inside, barking. They sat at the dinner table and began to munch on the delicious fritters. Big Mac and Folle exchanged hateful glances. Applejack tried to break the silence.

"So, how is everyone?"

"Fine." Folle mumbled.

"Alright." Applebloom chimed.

"Okay." Granny Smith said, smiling.

Big Mac remained silent.

"Great! How ya likin' the fritters?"

"They're good." Folle murmured

"Amazing!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"Some of the best fritters I've ever had." Granny Smith declared

Big Mac remained silent once again.

"Gee, Big Macintosh, ain'tcha gonna talk?" Applebloom asked.

"Nnnope."

"You just did," Folle chuckled.

Big Mac shot Folle a glare, but Folle just kept eating her apple fritter.

"You have to talk sometime, Mac," AJ reminded.

"Well, he can be silent all he wants, I don't care one way or the other," Folle declared.

Winnona and Screw Loose scarfed down their food. Folle finished eating and called Screw Loose outside. Winnona dashed after her. Folle used her magic to lift a frisbee and tossed it to the "dogs." Screw Loose ran ahead of Winnona and grabbed the saucer in her mouth and brought it back to Folle. They completed the cycle again and again, sometimes Winnona would catch the saucer, and sometimes Screw Loose would. AJ came out of the house moments later to talk to Folle.

"Big Mac must be in a REALLY sour mood,"

"AJ, could you hire me on the farm?" Folle asked.

"Huh?"

"I need a job, I need money for a house."

"I know, you two can't stay here forever, we can hire ya, we jus' can't pay that much. One bit per two hours,"

"Alright," Folle half-smiled.

Chapter Five

Folle lifted the bushels of apples off the trees. AJ checked on her work.

"Wow! Ten baskets at a time! You're a great worker, Folle!"

Folle smiled. "Thanks, AJ,"

Folle continued her work. She heard thunder clouds rolling in. A storm. Rainbow Dash and Cloud Kicker pulled in the storm clouds.

"You ponies might wanna get outta here! The storm is gonna be a big one!"

"You just had one yesterday!"

"It's Spring, lady, we have to bring rain for the flowers to grow,"

Folle was going to object, but you wouldn't want to mess with two pegasi with a storm cloud ready for a lightning strike. She picked up the apples with her magic and ran into the house. AJ followed behind her with more apples strapped to her saddle.

"Gosh, I hate when Rainbow does surprise storms,"

"In Canterlot, it was always perfect weather. I guess I have to get used to this,"

"Yep, here we never have 'perfect weather.' We have to deal with unexpected storms,"

Thunder rumbled. Folle jumped.

AJ laughed. "Folle, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're afraid of thunder,"

Folle looked at her soaking hoof.

"Oh."

"I know it's pathetic. The storms remind me of the voices. But Strummer used to sing me a lullaby to calm me. Heh, I'm such a baby. From what I remember I think it went like:

**'Come stop your crying,**  
**It'll be alright,**  
**Come take my hoof,**  
**Hold it tight,**  
**I will protect you from all around you,**  
**I will be here,**  
**Don't you cry,**

**For one so small,**  
**You seem so strong,**  
**My arms will hold you, **  
**Keep you safe and warm,**  
**This bond between us,**  
**Can't be broken,**  
**I will be here,**  
**Don't you cry.**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart,**  
**Yes, you'll be in my heart,**  
**From this day on,**  
**Now and forever more,**  
**You'll be in my heart,**  
**No matter what they say,**  
**You'll be here in my heart,**  
**Always,**  
**Always...'"**

Folle found herself crying.

"I know I should just let it go, but, she... she was the only one that could make the voices go away. She was the only one that made me forget about them. She was the only pony who truly loved me..."

"I lost my Mom and Dad when I was just a little filly,"

"Yeah, I saw that, you know, the whole 'seeing into the past' thing,"

"Yeah, I remember,"

A silence swept over the room. Then another lightning strike hit. Folle ran outside, into the madness, and ran into the barn. She cried and passed out from shock.

She awoke to the voices, the thunder was gone, and sunny skies were showing through a hole in the ceiling. The voices yelled louder and louder, and she heard Big MacIntosh just outside. He walked into the barn, and tried to apologize.

"Folle, I'm sorry for how I acted I've jus-"

"Big Mac, I should be the one apologizing, but now's not the time! Get out!"  
"What's wrong?"

"Just go!"

"Folle, I need to know, what's wrong?"

"No, you don't, just GO AWAY!"

"I'm not going to leave you in these sorts of conditions, Folle. Something is obviously wrong, we need to get you to the hospital now!"

"It's not that severe!"

"I don't care what you say! You need to be taken care of, now, Folle!"

"No, please, don't!"

"You have too!" Big Mac pulled Folle out of the barn

.  
"Big Mac, what's goin' on here?" AJ asked as she stepped out of the house.

"Folle needs help, I can tell she's hurtin' bad."

"Where're you taking her?"

"The hospital,"

"Big Mac, no! Leave her here,"

"Why doesn't anypony want her helped?"

"Big Mac, trust me. I wouldn't lie to you. It's best if she stays here,"

Big Mac let go of Folle.

"Fine, but when she gets hurt, don't come cryin' to me!"

The voices raged on and Folle screamed. Once it passed, she got up and ran into the barn. She cried as she layed down and covered her head in a stack of hay. She sniffled.

Chapter Six

A voice in the distance sang,

**"Come stop your crying,**

**It'll be alright,**  
**Come take my hoof,**  
**hold it tight,**  
**This bond between us,**  
**Can't be broken,**  
**I will be here,**  
**Don't you cry,"**

Folle looked up, but saw nopony.

A pink pony skipped by the barn as she sang a more upbeat song.

**"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down,**  
**The darkness and the shadows,**  
**They would always make me frown,"**

The pony hummed the rest of the song. Folle rolled her eyes and layed back down. The other pony appeared next to her, as if out of nowhere.

"What? How di- WHAT?"

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! I've never seen you around Ponyville. Which is weird because I know everypony here!"

"I'm new. From Canterlot,"

"Oh," She giggled, "That's why! So, what's your name?"

"Folle,"

"Well, hiya!"

"Did you hear somepony sing "You'll be in my heart" by Philly Coltins?"

"Nope! Why? Did you?"

"Well, my friend used to sing me that song, before she-"

"Oh! You must be the pony Strummer used to talk about all the time!"

"How did you know about-"

"She's one of the pegasi Dashie talks about! She used to hang out with her at JSFC!"

"Yeah, about Strummer-"

"How is she?"

"She's dead, thanks for reminding me,"

"Hey, turn that frowney, upside-downey!"

"How can I? My best friend's DEAD!"

"I'm sorry. But please be nice, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry,"

"I forgive you. Don't mope anymore, okay?"

"I won't, as long as I forgiven then I don't need to mope!"

_Yeesh, she's strange._ Folle thought to herself. "Well, umm, Pinkie Pie, I was just about to rest, so if you'll politely step out of the barn that would be..."

Folle looked up, but Pinkie was gone.

"...nice,"

Folle woke up to silence. She galloped outside and into the house, she found that it was noon, and the CMC were back.

"Wow, fillies, I thought you'd be in the clubhouse,"

"No, we were waiting for you," Scootaloo explained, "We didn't wanna wake you up, so I figured we'd just wait,"

"Why wait for me?"

"How'd you get your cutie mark?"

"I'll tell you," Folle sat down. "I was a small filly when the first one showed up,"

"The first one?" Sweetie Belle was confused.

Scootaloo softly smacked her on the back of her head. "Yeah, dummy, haven't you realized she has a different cutie mark on both flanks?"

"Back to my story; I was hearing these voices, telling me to do awfull things, only when i didn't listen did this here show up," She pointed to the lock and key cutie mark on her right flank. "Then when I first saw somepony's past, this appeared," She pointed to the eye cutie mark on her left flank.

"Who's past?" Scoot asked.

"My best friend's. She had a... sad past,"

"How sad?"

"She was tortured daily as a filly, and her parents practically tossed her out, need I say more?"

"Jeez, that's awful!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"Tell me about it,"

Screw Loose barked outside as she held the frisbee in her teeth.

"You fillies wanna play outside with the 'dogs' for a while?" Folle giggled.

The fillies smiled and ran outside. They tossed the frisbee back and forth to Screw Loose and Winonna. Screw Loose watched from the porch, and smiled.

Suddenly, she felt light-headed. The voices were coming back. This time worse than the others. The voices weren't just talking, they were screaming and yelling. Folle was overwhelmed, she got a horrible headache, fell over, and hit her head on a rock. She began to bleed.

Scootaloo rushed to her side, followed by Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. "Oh no, Folle are you okay?" Scoot asked.

"I'm okay, girls. I'm okay, I'm okay..."

"Oh no! Applebloom, get Applejack, fast!"

Applebloom rushed into the house as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stood beside Folle. AJ ran outside.  
"We need to get Folle to the hospital!" Applejack yelled.

AJ tossed her in the back of the cart and rode to the hospital. Folle had fallen into a coma. When the doctor had told AJ, she left and brought Big Mac, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Screw Loose back with her. The doctors and nurses crowded around Screw Loose.  
"Isn't she that barking lunatic that got loose?" one muttered.

"Yes, that nutty dog mare,"

"She's the craziest one we've seen,"

"She's an idiot! Making a life choice to be a dog. Bring her to 'the room,' stat!"

They tied Screw Loose up in a straight jacket and as she growled and barked, they threw her in a padded room.

Applejack ran up to the doctors and demanded they let Screw Loose go. They shoved her away from the room and told her to get lost. AJ scowled and walked back to the room where Folle was. But this was just the beginning...

To be continued in "The Institution"


End file.
